shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
The Angelic Host is a Clan of Gods which rules a powerful Kingdom out in the Edge of the Universe. They are the successors to the Elohim, a Clan of Gods who appeared in the Midplane to fight the War at the Dawn. The Elohim was extraordinarily powerful, and created the Angels to serve as soldiers against the Devils. Raging across the planes in the name of their Lord, they proved remarkably adept at this, even successfully taking down even powerful Archdevils. Eventually, their fame became such that even Satan heard of them. Seeking a challenging opponent, he raided the Elohim's Kingdom, managing to kill 3 of the 7 Archangels. Realizing that the Angels were no match for Satan, Elohim itself moved against the Devil King. In the aftermath, Satan had been driven off and the Elohim was gone. After this, the Archangel Michael took over and dedicated the Angelic Host to maintaining peace and order in their Kingdom. With their Lord gone, Michael was unsure of what direction to take the Host in. He maintained that one day their Lord would return, and that the Host would guard over the Kingdom they had won from the Devils and the various races they had created and watched over. While the other Archangels privately doubted that their Lord still existed, but the Angels had been designed to follow orders and now Michael was in charge. Following their consolidation of their rule, the Angels turned their attention to other Clans of Gods that had emerged. At great personal expense, they managed to make contact with Crash and the Dragon Gods. That the Gods had turned away from the Source infuriated Michael, and he attempted to lead a Crusade to conquer the Milky Way in the Source’s name. Unfortunately for him, Crash was far more powerful than he expected and he was rebuffed. Michael and the Angels retreated to the Edge, where they licked their wounds and concentrated on solidifying their control of the mortals there. Since they were created to be soldiers, the Angels are extremely militaristic compared to other Clans of Gods. Their society is one of spartan austerity, completely foregoing the decadent leisure of other Clans in favor of absolute discipline. They are somewhat simple minded compared to other Gods, possessing an economy of priorities and concerns. They have little interest in the idle concerns that take up the attentions of other Clans, and are interested only in further developing their martial prowess and serving the will of their Lord. The higher ranks of angels possess a bit more flexibility in their thought, but by and large the Angels are warriors and nothing more. The leaders of the Angelic Host are the 4 Archangels lead by Michael, who hold authority in the name of the Lord. Beneath them the Angels are separated into the Angelic Legions and the Grigori. The Seraphim act as officers in the Legions commanding units of lesser Cherubim. The Grigori are tasked with the administration of the White City and its relation to the rest of the Kingdom. They keep watch over all that goes on throughout the cosmos, reporting any happenings to the Archangels and directing the actions of the Legions. The mortals they rule over are organized into various districts, each under the control of an angelic prefect. The minutiae of the running of these districts is left up to mortal administrators, as the Angels primarily care about the spiritual wellbeing of their charges. Short of obvious abuses of authority mortals are free to run their societies as they want so long as they glorify the Lord. It is unknown what form their Elohim creator possessed when it entered the Midplane, but it was said to have created the Angels in its own image. Their true forms are mind bogglingly terrible and tend to defy explanation, but Angels themselves describe them as massive with numerous wings and faces. In general though, they tend to assume the form of beautiful humanoids with white hair and gleaming white wings clad in ornate armor. 'Notable Angels' 'Archangels' As the first angels created by the Elohim, the Archangels are head and shoulders above the others in terms of power and wisdom. They were created to be the Lord's Generals and ultimate warriors, and as such are absolute, precise and wrathful creatures. Archangels possess the power to create more Angels, but it takes alot out of them to do so. So great were their losses following their Crusade against the Dragons that it took them 100000 years to recover their power after replenishing their ranks. There were originally 7 Archangels, but three were killed by Satan. Archangels can be marked by their uncovered faces and golden armor. Michael: Leader of the Archangels and de facto ruler of Angelic Host, Michael is also sometimes referred to as the Prince of Empyrean. He is a great warrior and wise leader, and has held his position of authority for billions of years. Eons ago Michael lead a battle with the Devils, eventually attempting to take on Satan himself. Satan proved to be too strong even for him, forcing the Lord to fight Satan himself. In the aftermath, Satan had been driven away and the Lord was gone. In the aftermath, Michael managed to rally the rest of the Host around himself and the other Archangels. Seeking to maintain their Lord's Kingdom, he conquered the scattered mortals who had fallen to chaos in the Lord's absence and brought them under the heel of his new Empire, dedicated to restoring order in the wake of Satan's rampage and glorifying the Elohim. Gabriel: Michael’s second in command Raphael: Kindest and most jovial of the Archangels, Raphael is nontheless a force to be reckoned with when roused. Uriel: The only female Archangel, Uriel is also the most aggressive. She is fiercely devoted to Michael, and is believed to be in love with him. Ramiel: Burliest of the Archangels, Ramiel was known as the Powerhouse of Michael's warriors. When Satan appeared in Andromeda, Ramiel confronted him alongside Uriel. However, he was no match for the Devil, and was quickly killed in battle by Satan Zerachiel: Known for his thoughtful nature, Zerachiel rarely moved without considering his actions. He was with Ramiel and Uriel when Satan invaded Andromeda, but advised that they flee and regroup, hoping that with their numbers they might be able to overwhelm him. However, Ramiel attacked anyway and when he died Uriel rushed Satan in a rage. Zerachiel threw himself in front of the attack to save her, being mortally wounded in the process. As he lay dying he confessed that he'd always loved Uriel and told her to flee, but their touching moment was interrupted when Satan finished him off. Raguel: Raguel was with Michael when Satan first arrived. Uriel returned to Empyrean to report that Ramiel and Zerachiel had fallen, and Michael gathered the remaining Archangels to counterattack. The attack did not go as planned, as Satan ambushed them. Raguel was killed in the battle. 'Grigori' An Order of Angels charged with observing the Galaxy and to keep the Archangels alerted to all goings-on. The Watchers are known to possess a bit more flexible thinking than their Seraphim and Cherubim brethren. Araqiel Armaros Azazel Gadriel Baraqel Bezaliel Chazaqiel Kokabiel Penemue Sariel Samyaza Shamsiel 'Angelic Legions' Also called the White Army, the Legions are the sword of the Angelic Host. They are commanded by powerful Angels known as Seraphim who oversee units of lesser Cherubim. 'Seraphim' The Seraphim are the officer class of the Angelic Legions and are far more powerful than their Cherubim brethren. They answer to the Archangels, though they are often sometimes advised by the Grigori. Azrael: Despite being a Seraphim, Azrael has the power of an Archangel. However, he was constructed drasticially differently from his brothers and sisters, being an Angel made who is able to use the power of Darkness. Due to his unique powers, he does not interact much with the other Angels and has no responsibilities in leading the Legions. Instead he exists outside Empyrean, though he occasionally shows up to police the Host or advise the Archangels. Azrael is notable in that while the other Angels have white hair and gleaming wings, Azrael's hair and feathers are black. Samael: A Seraphim who chafes at his station in the Host. He is a close friend of Azrael who he occasionally tries to incite against the Archangels. Cherubim The Cherubim are the rank and file soldiers of the Angelic Legions. Despite possessing Holy Power themselves, the Cherubim are the lowest order of Angels created and thus have the most simple "programming." Created to be weapons, they have a hard time processing emotions or projecting any desire to be more than they are. 'Trivia' - There are roughly 1000 Angels divided into 10 Garrisons. Each Garrison is commanded by a Seraphim Captain. These Seraphim in turn report to the 4 Archangels. - The Elohim that created the Angels was originally a small Clan of Gods who emerged in the Midplane. They were ambitious, but lacked the overall strength of other Clans like the Dragons. To better succeed, they combined into a single being, becoming a supremely powerful God who would have rivaled Bahamut in strength. In this state, the Elohim was strong enough to create the lesser gods known as Angels and create the pocket dimension of Empyrean to serve as their base against the Devils. When Satan emerged and the Angels were being slaughtered by him, Elohim moved itself and battled with the Devil King. - Michael was the first Archangel created and unknown to him is an exact copy of the Elohim itself. This explains why his power is head and shoulders above even the other Archangels and why he was able to roughly match the God King Crash in combat. However, like other Angels, he is subject to the programming of the Elohim, and thus does not have his father's farsight. - The Angels are particularly concerned with purity, regarding their Holy Essence as priceless. They were therefore horrified when they met the Dragons, who commonly infused themselves with Elemental energies, which was tantamount to heresy to the Angels. While the Angels DO occasionally make use of elemental energies (for instance Michael weilds a sword infused with Fire element), they keep themselves pure. It is also for this reason that Azrael is looked upon with fear and suspicion by other Angels, as he was created infused with Darkness. - The Angels are also highly suspicious of Magic owing to a commandment passed down from the Lord. They actively seek to suppress it within the Eternal Kingdom, and destroy magical artifacts whenever they find them.